


How Harry Became Gandalf

by Astiar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Background Character Death, Name Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiar/pseuds/Astiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much says it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been raining for over an hour and they were all wet and miserable. “Can't you do something about this?” Nori asked grumpily.

“It is raining and it will continue to do so till the rain is done.” Gandalf replied shortly “If you want to change the weather you can find another wizard.”

“Are there any?” Bilbo asked curiously “More wizards I mean.” He added when they all looked at him.

Gandalf was silent for a long while. He then gave a small smile. “Yes. Once there was several of us.” He didn't know why but he was in a sharing mood. The whole company strained their ears they all knew what a rare gift it was to get a look into the mind of a wizard. They were always so elusive and cryptic.

“I recall when I was approached by Saruman. He had found a way to travel to a new land and start fresh. He was a vision in white talking of a promise land. Me and several of my good friends decided to join him. There was myself, though all of us save one cast off our old names and chose new ones. Then there was my sister in all save blood, Indil. She was brave and bright, and oh so clever.”

“What happened?” Kili couldn't help but ask hearing the sad tone of voice and the use of past tense.

“Indil was a lover of knowledge and books. A library to her was like a mountain of gold to a dragon. She was in the Great Library of Moria when it fell. She.... she never left those mines.” He looked away. “There was also Ettelea. Her name means stranger. She.. in our old home she was looked down on for being odd so she picked that name so that the old taunts could never hurt her again. If there was ever a woman I could have loved it would have been her. She was killed by Sauron, or his minions. She had lived many centuries with the Ent Wives in their gardens and when the gardens were burned she was found dead.” He looked out into the rain no one would dare guess weather some of the drops on his face were tears or not.

“Ginerva, she never choose a new name, was a spit fire. Had she not been magical I would have guessed her to be a dwarf. Fire red hair and an untamed spirit. She and her older brothers came with us. They were desperate to escape their family once they learned their mother and brother were plotting to force we and Ginny to wed, just to steal from me.” He said with little venom in his words. “I don't know what has happened to any of the 3 siblings. The twins they are blue wizards now, though I don't recall what name they chose to go by. They were, likely still are mischief makers. Fili and Kili together couldn't make half the trouble of one of them alone.” The young dwarves protested to that, which made Gandalf laugh.

“Last but not least was my closest male friend. Radagast the Brown. He may seem strange now but that is only because he spends all day with birds, beast and trees for company and doesn't associate with people. He is kind and true. You will find more loyalty in him than in every dwarf that has ever walked on Middle earth.” The dwarves looked shocked. Saying someone was as loyal as a dwarf was a huge compliment. “He is also strong and courageous. You would not know it now but I still recall when he looked more stately and kingly than yourself Thorin. Or any of your kinsmen of old. He stood on the battle field bodies of his enemies all about facing the woman that murdered his parents. And He had such a power about him. But he has not shown that side since he first came here and found he didn't have to be the hero and save the day any longer. He hasn't been far from the woods since and is beginning to become quite Entish.”

When Gandalf finished speaking the others were all chewing over what they had learned. Finally Bilbo spoke. “What about you? What were you before?”

“I was as I am now. Just Gandalf, just a plain traveler that wished to be left in peace.”  
“What did everyone else see you as?” Thorin questioned for he knew how you saw yourself and how other saw you was different.

“Ah. Well they saw many things. A hero, a savior, a leader, a crazy man, a future dark lord, but they never saw just a man. Just a simple wizard with a love of fireworks.” He said sadly.  
“Is that why you like us hobbits so much? Because we are simple and don't do or expect much.” Bilbo asked. “And we do so love your fireworks.”

Gandalf chuckled. “well I suppose that is one reason.”


	2. How They Met Saruman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add this bit on how they came to meet Saruman and why they left earth.

It was the one year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Those hailed as the Heroes of Hogwarts sat together and chatted. The absence of one member was the noticed but not commented on. They all knew that Ron and his mother had poisoned Harry and Hermione with love potion so they would marry into the Weasley family. It had been a hard blow to Harry when he learned Molly had been using the key he had intrusted to her to loot his vault. Ginny when she learned what her family had done was so disgusted she left, renouncing the Weasley name.

Fred and George kept the name but refused to have anything to do with the others. Word came 3 months after the battle that Charlie had been killed in February by the same Horntail that Harry faced in the Tri-wizard tournament. Since then Bill had succumb to the bite from Greyback. He lived to see his daughter born but not much past that. Felur and Rose were now living in France with the veela's family. Not that anyone could blame her with the way she was treated by the Weasley women.

 

Hermione was disillusioned and displeased with the ministry. There were just as many bigots and blood purist as ever. The whole place was a cesspool of corruption. She had just given her 2 weeks and was looking into getting her potions mastery and taking the position from Slughorn. She hatted that everyone assumed she slept her way to Harry's side.

Neville enjoyed working with plants all day in the green houses, but he didn't like taking over as head of Gryffindor nor being gawked at by the students. It was miserable. He now shared Harry's view on fame. It was a load of toss that the press could take and shove it.

Luna had settled into life, she was head of the newspaper, writing just as insane and inconsequential stories as her father. In a way it kept his memory alive, but she was dreadfully miserable doing it. She couldn't have her dream job as an Unspeakable because they still hadn't forgiven the group for their 5th year break in.

 

They sat each lost in their memories of how the war that defined their lives had changed so little. When all the sudden a crack in the very air appeared and through it a light shined. They were all on their feet wands in hand, ready to defend themselves if necessary.

A man not many years older than them stepped through holding a pure white staff decked in robes of the same color. “Greets.” He said in a smooth baritone. “My name is Saruman.”

“Hello. I'm Harry. This is Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville and the twins Fred and George. How can we help you?” He asked their wands now lowered but not put away.

Saruman smiled at them kindly. “I have been sent by mother magic to request that you join me in traveling to a new world. This world is still being created but will need powerful wizards and witches to help care for it. If you agree you can have a fresh start and a significant boost in power I might added.” He told them kindly. He seemed very genuine and trustworthy, but surviving a war made them all a bit paranoid.

“What about you? What do you get out of this?” Hermione asked cynically.

“Well as the oldest and most powerful of us I would of course lead our new order.” Saruman

Harry blinked. “You want to lead?” he thought on it for a few moments. Looking around to gauge the reactions and thoughts of the others he said; “We will conditionally come with you. First we get a day to pack our things. Second we can veto your rule at any time by a majority vote. And you must swear and oath never to commit crimes against humanity.”

“Those terms are agreeable, but Harry, I'm afraid you are not permitted to take the Deathly Hallows with you. They must be returned to Death.”

Harry nodded. To be honest he was frightened of those 3 objects and was glad to be rid of them.

 

Their final day on Earth passed quickly. They were all busy making preparations and packing. Harry pushed his new found peace with the goblins to the max when he emptied all his vaults into a bottomless bag Hermione had made for him. Neville was doing the same with the Longbottom vault. The twins were packing practically the whole shop and Hermione was tossing the Prophet all the scandals she learned while an employee at the ministry like dung bombs. Of the stink they would cause. Only she would be long gone before it hit the fan.

 

With everything taken care of and all their things shrunk the group headed back to Hogwarts to wait for their ride. Saruman arrived via another crack in the world. Within minutes they were all gone never to return again. All 7 were looking forward to a new life in a new land.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: this is just a one shot. Gandalf and Harry have lots in common. They over come terrible odds, show up in the nick of time, have terrible luck, make great friends (and enemies), have a saving/ helping people thing. I know the girls are not in cannon but hey
> 
> in case you didn't get it
> 
> Indil: Hermione  
> Ettelea: Luna  
> Ginerva: Ginny duh  
> Blue wizards that are never named: Fred and George  
> Radagast: Neville  
> Gandalf: Harry  
> Saruman: No one, not of HP world


End file.
